pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Crystal Walkthrough/Part 20
Cerulean City You can buy the following at the Poké Mart: You will notice the Bike Shop is closed. You already have a , so no need to worry. Enter the Cerulean Gym. You will be ambushed by a . You can follow him out the Gym and up to the Nugget Bridge on . He will then battle you. |} Upon defeat, he tells you he hid the 's missing Machine Part: inside the Cerulean Gym. Head inside there and in the small square of water near the front. Press A on the top left corner to find the ! Head back to the . Power Plant Upon giving the manager the Machine Part, he is overjoyed and gives you . Now you can do a few things before going back to Cerulean City. First, go to Saffron City. Saffron City Go to the house northwest of the Silph Co. building. Talk to the Copycat and she'll explain about her missing . Head to Vermilion City. Vermilion City Head to the Pokémon Fan Club and talk to the man with the , which is actually a Poké Doll, the Copycat's . Go back to Saffron City. Saffron City Give the Copycat her doll back and she'll reward you with a to the Magnet Train, which works now that the 's generator is running. Lavender Town Go to Lavender Town and into the Radio Tower. Near the wall is the director, who, after seeing your heroism at saving the , gives you the EXPN Card for your PokéGear. Now you can listen to some Kanto-exclusive music. Go back to Cerulean City and head upwards to . Route 24 At the very top of the route, if you down to where Cerulean Cave once was (it has been sealed off), you can find the by using your . This is essentially 's DNA. All it does is raise your by a few stages as well as the user. Head up to . Route 25 There are seven trainers here you have to battle in a row, heading from west to east. |} |} |} |} |} After defeating them all, meet the other trainer, who will give you a , and then challenge you to another battle. Use on the nearby tree to reach a . Keep heading east and you'll run into the Gym Leader, Misty, on her date. She'll originally be mad at you, but then she notices your Badges. She then returns to her Gym, awaiting your arrival. If you go into the house nearby, you'll find Bill's grandfather. He asks to see certain Pokémon, and in return, he'll trade you some evolutionary stones. Head back down to Cerulean City. Cerulean City Cerulean Gym |- | |} |} |} |} |} |} Upon defeat, Misty hands out the , but no TM. Exit the Gym and head south towards . Route 5 At the very bottom of the route, down all the ledges, is a , but it does not offer breeding services unlike the one in Johto. Instead, you'll find an old woman who will give you the , which decreases the chance of wild Pokémon appearing. Go down through Saffron City and go west to . Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Crystal